The Night of the Purple Moon
Prolouge "Should we really bring him here?" a dark gray queen questioned. "It's the only thing we can do," replied a ginger and white tom. "StarClan keep this kit alive." He raised his head to Silverpelt before picking up the small gray and white kit. He looked to the left and right before stepping off of the sand into the lush green grass of the jungle. Another cat stepped out from behind some huge leaves, waiting for the kit. "Thank you, Prickleclaw. This kit will be safe with me." Prickleclaw nodded, and dashed out of the jungle. "Sparkstar, the kit is safe," Prickleclaw gasped, still exhaughted from the run. "Good," she replied, concern in her eyes. "He will be brought up better in StormClan than here." Her eyes darkened. "Let's just hope no one finds out." Chapter 1 "Mom, can't Falconkit and Frostkit wake up already? I want to play!" Being the early riser, I had to wait for my siblings to wake up. "Can't they hurry up? Wolfkit and Skykit aren't awake either!" Wolfkit and Skykit were Snowdrift's kits and a quarter-moon older than me. "They'll be awake soon, Purplekit, just be be pacient." As soon as she said this, Frostkit stirred. "Good morning. Is Falconkit awake yet?" she asked sleepily. "I'm awake now, no thanks to you," a voice mumbled. "I wish you guys would stay a little more quiet." "Oh well. Let me wake up Skykit and Wolfkit." I nudged the speckled she-kit and her brother, trying to wake them up. Skykit woke up pretty quickly, unlike her brother, Wolfkit. He liked to sleep in, like Falconkit. "Hey," I said, keeping my voice to a whisper, "do you want to try to sneak out of camp?" Wolfkit had just woken up, and said, "Sure, it's worth a try." "Let's go now." We snuck past Snowdrift and Whitestripe as quiet as we could, but also quickly. "Where are we gonna go?" asked Falconkit as soon as we left the nursery. He was the forgetful sort of kit, and he forgot that we were sneaking out of camp. "Shhh! We're going to sneak out of camp, remember?" I whispered to him. "If you're going to be a warrior, you have to remember things," I said, remembering what our father, Jayclaw, said to us the day earlier. "Stop quibbling, you two, and let's get moving," Skykit remarked. She padded to the entrance and sneaked out. "Wait for me!" shouted Wolfkit as he trotted to catch up. "Can't you be just the slightest more quiet, Wolfkit? You're going to wake up the whole camp!" Frostkit murmured in his ear. "We don't want to get caught, do we? I'd rather not." "Ok, ok, I'll be more quiet. But can we just keep going?" Wolfkit groaned. He padded through the bush in the entrance as quiet as he could. It wasn't exactly very quiet. I followed, and Frostkit and Falconkit behind me. We were out of camp. Chapter 2 "What if there are panthers ''that are going to come and eat us?" Falconkit whimpered as we trotted to a nearby tree. "Oh, you believe those stories? The things we've got to worry about are those giant cat-eating birds!" Wolfkit replied. "Could you guys both be quiet because someone will hear us with all this racket!" I whispered to them angrily. "Then we'll have to wait to becme apprentices." "Stop thinking about the negative thi-" Frostkit never finished her sentence because at that moment, we heard a patrol pass by. "We should leave ''now." "Good idea." said Wolfkit, as we sneaked back into the entrance. "Wolfkit! What are you doing out here!" came a voice that we recognized as Cloudwhisker, Wolfkit and Skykit's father. We already got through the entrance except Wolfkit, who stopped to look at a lizard. "Uh oh," I whispered. "Get back to the nursery, quick!" We dashed into the nursery and looked occupied with a ball of moss when Cloudwhisker arrived with Wolfkit. "Snowdrift, I'm going to take Wolfkit to Goldstar. I'll be back with him soon," he said, with Wolfkit at his paws. The blue-gray warrior looked down at his kit and smiled. "I'll make sure he doesn't sneek out of camp again, especially with the panther my patrol scented lurking about." Wolfkit shrinked at the mention of the panther. "I'll be back," whispered Wolfkit, just loud enough for us to hear before padding out of the nursery after his father. After a few rounds of tossing the moss ball and some fresh-kill, Wolfkit appeared at the entrance of the nursery, and his look not the happiest in the world. "What happened?" asked Frostkit. "Something, I'll explain later," he grumbled. "Hey, who wants to play with Jaywing?" a voice sounded from outside the nursery. I rushed outside to find my father waiting for us. I pounced at his tabby tail, and I hold on as he swings me around. "Whee!" I let go and fly into a pile of moss. After a few minutes of playing with Jaywing, he had to go on a patrol. "Hey, do you want to explore the apprentices' den?" asked Skykit. "Sure!" we replied. "Let's go!" Chapter 3 "Shhhh!" "Watch for the leaf there!" "Hurry up!" "I'm coming," We sneaked into the apprentices' den, much quieter compared to sneaking out of camp. I looked in, checking if there were no apprentices in there. I saw Citruspaw snoozing, so I signaled it clear. Just as I stepped into the den, Falconkit stepped on a twig. ''SNAP! ''That woke Citruspaw up, all right. "Oh, Snakescale, not another patrol please... I just came back from-" She saw us standing at the entrance of the den. "Oh, it's only the kits. You know, Skykit, you're going to sleep here tomorrow night!" she exclaimed. "Hey! What about me?" Wolfkit demanded. Category:Fanfiction Category:Purplemoon's Fanfictions